Minor Things
by Atlantis410
Summary: (Post-Memento Mori) Right now, minor things could bother Vala Mal Doran. Daniel/Vala, Implied Sam/Jack ONE-SHOT
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg-1 nor its characters

Settings: Post-Memento Mori

Pairings: Daniel/Vala , implied Sam/Jack

* * *

 **Minor Things**

Right now, minor things could bother Vala Mal Doran. It has just been a week since the incident of her getting captured, having amnesia and running away.

She had some nightmares, but luckily, Dr. Lam had gave her some sleeping pills so she could actually go to sleep. The side effects of the sleeping pills were really funny and weird. She would get headaches, get dizzy, and even get stomachaches.

"Come in," She said to the person who had just knocked on her door.

Daniel opened the door slowly, looked around the room, and then swung it open.

She smiled as she saw that it was only just Daniel.

"Hey Vala," He waved.

"Is there something you need?" She said, getting really tired. She didn't want him to leave, but it was pretty late.

Daniel noticed that something was wrong with Vala. She wasn't seducing him- like usual -anymore. She barely came to briefings or to the mess halls. It was strange.

"I just came to check on you- you know -to see if you're okay." He stated.

Vala just smiled and laughed lightly. "Thanks, but you didn't have to." She said.

"Is there something wrong. If you need a shoulder to lean on or anything, I'm here," He said, getting really concerned.

"M'fine," She just replied.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said, walking towards the door.

He was almost out the door when he heard something in the back. He turned around to see that Vala had collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh god..." He exclaimed. He carried Vala to her bed while stroking a bit of her hair away from face.

Then, he ran over to the phone.

"Dr. Lam, medical team to Vala's room. I repeated, I need a medical team in Vala's room."

Dr. Lam and a medical team finally came, and the rest was a blur.

* * *

"Daniel?"

Daniel woke up when he heard Vala's voice.

He had been sitting on the uncomfortable chair while she was sleeping on the infirmary bed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Vala only nodded, not saying anything.

After a few minutes, Vala broke the silence and tension between both of them.

"Remember when I was still running away from you guys, and you came and tried to stop me from leaving.." Vala said.

"Yeah," He said, giving her a light kiss onto her forehead.

"How did you know I wasn't going to shoot you. I mean- I wouldn't, but how did you know. I mean- what if I did?"

That question hit him, hard. He thought about it.

"Vala..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," She stated in soft voice.

"Well, I guess you could call it instinct. But no. I _trust_ you. I just knew you would never- ever -kill me, even if you forgot who I am." He explained.

That brought a smile up to her lips. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you...for everything." She whispered into his ear.

Out of nowhere, with no warning, she brought her lips to his and kissed him. Daniel didn't respond for a second, but then gave in.

It was a huge moment. Daniel was sucking her tongue and she moaned, then she bit his lip. After they both knew they needed air, they separated.

"That was..." He was speechless.

"Amazing..waiting no...perfect." She grinned.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"See both of you guys, told ya 'Space Monkey' was going to find his true love one day." General Jack O'Neill chuckled, shoving his hand in front of General Landry's and Sam's face.

"Fine.." General Landry rolled his eyes, placing a 20-dollar bill onto Jack's hand. Sam did the same.

"Why did I ever let you make me agree to this bet?" Sam said, sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm giving you half since your my wife!" He laughed, kissing her passionately.

"Okay, so I pretty much spent $0 on a bet you made," Sam snickered.

"Hhhhmmm...true," He said, give her quick kiss on the cheek. "Fine, I'll give you an extra dollar!"

"I'm okay with that," She laughed. "So technically you just earned $19 from the bet."

"What it's better than $0."

"Okaaaayy, I'm just going to leave.." General Landry said, rushing out of the halls, back to his office.

Sam and Jack when to check on Vala and Daniel again. They were both sleeping, again. Vala had her head on Daniel shoulder, probably drooling lightly on his shirt, and Daniel had his head on hers. But they were both sleeping peacefully.

Jack and Sam giggled as they closed the door to the infirmary room.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

A/N: Thank for reading. Please leave a review. Hope you liked it. Haha #StarGateGeek

 **EDIT:** I changed the story a bit, so it went from 731 words to 850 words!


End file.
